<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut me where it hurts by Callmepapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154471">Cut me where it hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi'>Callmepapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friendly Fire, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stabbing, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets caught in some friendly fire between Geralt, Yennefer and a mage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut me where it hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is so late, leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier was hidden behind a fallen table, using it as a shield from the chaos of the fight around him. Yennefer and Geralt were both attacking the mage with their own methods - Geralt throwing dimeritium bombs and Yennefer using objects around the room to throw at the mage with her magic. Yet the mage still fought back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier needed to find better cover than this. The table was never falling apart and with every force of chaos that the mage pushed towards them, he heard the table creak ominously. Eventually it would shatter and leave him vulnerable toward the mage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to move soon. He saw his chance when the mage had seemingly stumbled a bit with his energy and took a minute to breath. Jaskier dashed out, seeing an armchair that would be large enough to cover him on the opposite side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran as fast as he could, hoping to stay out of harm’s way. But obviously that never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Yennefer, actually, who ended up hurting him in the end. An accident, of course. She gathered her energy and smashed the windows around them, throwing the shards towards the mage and effectively pinning him to the wall, choking on his own blood. Of course, she had also thrown them at Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard had been in his thigh, bleeding heavily so it possibly could have nicked an artery. He was cut in his stomach, the shard still embedded in his neck, though not fatal, and in his arm, just a scratch. They had to work quickly to stop the bleeding, Jaskier gasping for breath all the while, his fingers twitching with the pain while they used their strength to keep him alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did survive in the end. He always does. And yen will constantly buy him gifts to make up for the unnecessary hurt she caused him, though Jaskier forgave her from the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>